


dum vivimus, vivamus

by casscain



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1k of gross fluff, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, PROBABLY JUST ALL FLUFF, cool bro jason, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscain/pseuds/casscain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's exam week and i run a coffee shop near the campus and you walked right into my glass door i'm laughing so hard oh my god"</p><p>based off a bellarke prompt by ladyannabethblake on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	dum vivimus, vivamus

**Author's Note:**

> switched it up a bit?? percy's pov and then annabeth's lol  
> un-beta'd bc it's late and my person is asleep  
> (she's weak, it's only 12 am)

His marine bio 2 final was in 3 hours, and he was epically _fucked_ since this past quarter was spent devoting his time to a certain greek history/mythology class (Percy swears to all gods that he better get an A on that final). He fast-walked off the campus of his university, desperately trying to orient himself so he could find his girlfriend’s coffee shop while flipping through marine biology flashcards (Annabeth was a natural in most subjects, breaking the stereotype of the “dumb blonde”).

_Since when did she work so far…_  

The street he was on was a busy one, doors open to let in the cool spring breeze into their stuffy rooms. The light of the sun, however, contrasted with the nice draft as it beat down on his back. 

Percy quickly flipped through his flashcards as he upped his pace, desperately trying to remember the difference between epifaunal and epifloral epibenthic—

**_BONK._ **

 

Annabeth stares, shocked that she just saw her boyfriend walk into a door (not just a door, but a _glass door_ ; that freaking dork). She closes her sketchbook and stands up, covering her mouth with her hand.

Percy stumbles backwards, his flashcards spilling everywhere. He looks so hurt, like a little puppy being thrown into a bucket of ice water.

_Poor guy. I should help him…_

_Nah._

He felt his forehead with one hand and gently rubs his nose with the other. He glares at the glass door, like it’ll fix all of his problems.

_That will_ definitely _leave a mark._

Percy tries to gather up his flashcards, looking around to see if anyone saw his epic tumble with the glass door. At that moment, Annabeth’s resolve breaks and she laughs, keeling over.

He stands up, holding his flashcards in one hand, and strides inside (well, as much as he can _stride_ ; his pride is kind of ruined). He grins at her. “See something you like?”

_Oh gods, Percy, did that door make you stupid?_

“I like my guys of sane-mind, thank you very much,” she replies stoically, straightening and staring at the cash register. He sees the edge of her lips lift up a bit, making his come up as well. She looks back up at him, incredulous. “Did you seriously not see that door?”

He rubs the back of his neck, looking back at the door, which was clear as day. “Do you expect me to, Annabeth? It’s glass!” he leans over the counter, pecking her on the cheek. “I was also distracted by this cutie behind the counter.”

Annabeth pushes his forehead away from her face, looking disgusted. “Nuh-uh, I don’t think we can date anymore with you looking like _that.”_ He almost looks shocked before she leans over the counter and kisses his forehead. “Better?”

He gives her a lopsided grin, one that makes her stomach flip. “Almost. I need help…”

She rolls her eyes as he hands her his flashcards. “Yes you do, Seaweed Brain.” She cocks her head to the side, mimicking a thinker. “On second thought, we gotta clear that seaweed from your brain before you cause too much damage.”

She pecks him on the lips and looks around at the empty shop. Good, this gives her time to give Percy a pep talk. “I’ll make you coffee to clear your head.”

Percy smiles sheepishly. “Thanks, babe, I really needed that.” He then heads to the counter to the right of the register and sits down on a stool, fluidly setting his backpack on the floor and his head onto his folded arms. “I’m a fucking mess today,” he grumbles through his arms.

“At least Jason wasn’t on today,” Annabeth replies, setting the coffee in front of him. She smiles adorably down at him as she sets her head on a hand and cards her fingers through his hair. “He probably would text our group chat and never let you live this down.”

He lifts his head and frowns, his eyes sleepy and his forehead red from the rumble with the door. “Lucky me.”

Annabeth removes her hand from his hair and lifts the iced coffee in front of his eyes. Through the see-through plastic, a blue-ish drink could be seen clearly. She coos, “Don’t look at the cup half empty. You’ll pass this marine bio final. Even though you _barely_ paid attention all semester—“ this was the only class they shared, since Annabeth needed to fulfill requirements and Percy needed it for his major “—I know you can do this. You love anything that has salt and lives in the ocean. You’re a natural.”

He plops his head back down into his arms and winces (his head injury, maybe). Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Don’t be a baby, man, I’m not saying this to boost your ego or anything. Drop the act and _relax_.”

At the word relax, Percy jerks his head up. “Did…you…just…say… _relax?!_ Annabeth Chase is telling _me_ to relax?”

Annabeth turns around and rubs her eyes, half exasperated and fond of this nerd. “That was _once_ , Percy! _Gods_ , you guys will never let that go, will you?”

Percy chuckles, probably remembering Fall Quarter when their mutual friends group were carefree, relaxed freshman. Well, except Annabeth, who was the complete opposite. “Hazel and Frank made a bet against me that you’d drink more than 20 Red Bulls. I will _never_ forget the fifty dollars I lost.”

She turns around, determined to get him to study instead of annoying her (she secretly loved his attention; it made her feel like the only girl in the world). “How about I pay you back?”

He raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Go on.”

“If you pass your final, I’ll take you out to dinner tonight.”

“Hmm.” He strokes his imaginary beard and Annabeth pretends to hold up an imaginary microphone at him. He nods in conclusion and says, “It’s on.”

They shake hands on it and then Percy tenses up. “Wait, you know that I’ll try my best on this exam, right?” Annabeth nods. “What if I fail? You know how I am with tests…”

Annabeth leans on the counter, cradling Percy’s cheeks in her hand. She strokes her hands over his temple as he leans into her touch. When he relaxes and opens his eyes, Annabeth says, “Stress gets you nowhere. Remember when I stressed over the calculus exam freshmen year? Remember how I ran to your dorm the night before and almost had a full-blown nuclear mental breakdown? Remember how you told me that, in the middle of a swim meet, you always had to relax because tensing up and losing your nerve won’t help you get you where you want to? Remember how you forced me to sit down and binge watch Arrow?”

As she talked, Percy relaxed, laying his own hands over Annabeth’s and twining their fingers together. He sighs and looks around. “We don’t exactly have a TV to watch Arrow on, though, and as I recall, you finished the whole 2 seasons five days after.”

She removes her hands and fishes around under the counter. Peeking up for a second, she states, “You doubt my skills so much,” and promptly resumes searching until she finds her laptop.

Since they only had about two and a half hours until his exam, there was no time to start a new show on Netflix (“After dinner tonight, though, we _have_ to finish Daredevil. I can’t leave my boyfriend to fight crime alone _and_ blind.” “Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain.”), Annabeth quizzes Percy on the terms for their final before another worker comes and relieves Annabeth from her shift. 

As they walk towards the front door, Annabeth stops to rifle through her bag as Percy walks ahead to open the door.

He never makes it, though, since he walks into the door. 

_Again._

\ \ \ \ \

Their group of friends soon hear about Percy’s problem with glass doors on a study session the next night. Percy tries to smother Annabeth with his hoodie for telling them, but they end up kissing as the group makes gross noises and Jason mutters, “It looks like glass doors aren't the only thing Percy’s attracted to.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> annabeth takes marine bio FOR FUN  
> what a surprise  
> since percy's in the class 
> 
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
